This invention relates generally to identifying seismic textures and, more specifically, relates to the analyzing seismic data to classify seismic textures.
This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention disclosed below. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise explicitly indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Seismic reflection uses the principles of seismology to estimate the properties of the Earth's subsurface from reflected seismic waves. Seismic reflection terminations and configurations are interpreted as stratification patterns, and are used for recognition and correlation of depositional sequences, interpretation of depositional environment, and estimation of lithofacies. These seismic reflection terminations and configurations help determine the boundary and textures of different seismic layers. Seismic facies are mappable, two or three dimensional seismic units composed of groups of reflections whose parameters differ from those of adjacent facies units. The terms seismic facies and seismic texture are considered synonymous for the sake of this document. Seismic facies analysis includes describing and interpreting seismic reflection parameters, such as configuration, continuity, and frequency. The purpose of seismic facies analysis is to determine all variations of seismic parameters. However, often times the coherence of seismic lines is unclear making it difficult to determine the geological meaning of each seismic layer.